SeeU VS Chaos
by HetaliaPoniesFTW
Summary: When SeeU is 'welcomed' into her new home, she doesn't expect this amount of craziness.   Very crack-ish. My first fanfic . R&R please ! Made because of pure boredom.


A certain teal-haired someone lay awake in bed, phone hidden under covers, texting her friend and colleague by the name of Miki. After a few minutes of tapping on her screen and updating her Facebook status, she blinked. Hard.

Shaking her head and checking that she had read properly, she blinked again before throwing herself out of bed, tossing her phone aside. Racing down the stairs she literally bowled over Len, before whirling up against the front door.

'Guess what!' she yelled at Len, who was still trying to get up.

'Uh... um... what?'

Hatsune Miku squeezed her eyes shut, did a weird sort of wriggle and shouted 'THERE'S A NEW VOCALOID!'

'Oh...' said Len, not really comprehending, 'okay... wait... WHAT?'

'HER NAME'S SEEU AND SHE'S GONNA BE REALLY COOL!'

Miku was literally dancing around, completely hyped up. Len tried to respond but he was knocked over for the second time by Luka, who had flown down the stairs after being woken by Miku.

'DID I HEAR RIGHT?' She jumped up and down, just as hyped as Miku, 'IS THERE A NEW VOCALOID?'

'Yes! And she'll be here in a few minutes! Crypton Media just texted me!'

Luka squealed and shot up to the front door, pressed up against the side window.

Len had finally succeeded in getting up but was knocked over AGAIN by Gumi, Rin and a heavily-drunk Meiko. This was due to the author being one of those rare Len-haters. The girls were yelling and jumping around, with Meiko singing Rolling Girl horribly off-key.

'I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HER!'

'OOH MIKU IS THAT HER CAR?'

'Roollllaiiainnngg giirrllslsll..yfksgnl,s...waa itsu madeeee moodiehlwa,fjgkwfyugem'

'SHUT UP MEIKO!'

'Yeah, that's her car.' Miku said, pretty calmly for all the hype surrounding her, and Meiko sounding drugged.

'Wooaah I can't wait!' Rin and Gumi were hugging each other, bouncing up and down, eyes fixated on the front door. By now the rest of the Vocaloid had pooled in the foyer with them.

The sound of footsteps tapped quietly up to the door. Piko whined slighty.

'Shut up.'

The doorknob clicked and turned slightly. But otherwise stayed where it was. A sigh could be heard from the other side of the door.

'Oh...' said Miku, sounding nervous, 'It's locked.'

She opened the door for their new arrival.

A girl stood there, about 16 or 17 in appearance, with long blonde hair to her waist and a really cute orange and white uniform. She looked very shy. A smaller, chibi version of her stood next to her, holding onto the new Vocaloid's leg.

'Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu! Watashitachi no ie e yōkoso. Korera wa watashi no yūjindesu!' Miku announced, pointing at everyone in turn.

'Uh, Miku?' Kaito cut in, 'I think you can speak English to her...'

Miku replied with puching the hell out of Kaito's face.

The shy-looking Vocaloid bowed and softly said, 'Naneun SeeU haeyo. I'm SeeU. Um... I speak English too.'

Teto walked in and, hearing this, sat down and began writing at supersonic speed on a notepad. I don't know how she got in, seeing as this is meant to be a Vocaloid-only house.

'WOW KOREAN!' Miku and Luka made a jump for SeeU. Dragging her inside, they gave her a seat on the couch where Kiyoteru was watching TV, unfazed by their new addition.

'Uh... and Japanese too.'

'WOW OH MY GOD WE CAN BE BEST FRIENDS!'

SeeU looked around shyly and saw Gumi. She smiled slightly. She turned back to Miku and Luka, daunted by the amount of Vocaloid she saw milled up in the entrance way.

'Hey, who's your chibi?' Asked Miku, eyeing the tiny SeeU clinging to the wall.

'Um, that's ChiU. She has a tail and real ears.'

SeeU picked up ChiU and held her so that everyone could see. ChiU squirmed and ran to join Hachune Miku and Tako Luka. Tako Luka splashed happily from her play pool while Hachune just derped around in the background. ChiU squealed with joy and immediately became best friends with Hachune.

'Well, at least she's taken care of.' Said Megurine Luka happily.

Rin fell over the back of the couch, sliding and falling face-first onto the ground at SeeU's feet. She jumped and squeaked before sliding back as Rin pressed up against her.

'Wow look you have kitty headphones! THEY ARE SO TOTALLY CUTE! Can I take a photo?'

'Um... okay.' SeeU allowed Rin to take her photo, somehow looking like a model without even trying.

'Hey!' Miku cut in, Luka smiling over her shoulder, 'Can you sing?'

'Of course she can, she's a Vocaloid, isn't she?' Said Rin.

'Yeah, but Len's a Vocaloid and he can't sing!'

Len fell on the ground and started crying. Meiko, being the psycho drunk that the author perceives her to be, began yelling about Prussia, The Roman Empire and Chinese New Year.

'Um...' SeeU was pretty confused about all the chaos.

'Ignore them,' laughed Lily, who had only just shown up in the story due to the author being ignorant, 'you'll get used to it.'

Kiyoteru jumped up and screamed. Very loudly.

'OMG WHAT WHAT WHAT?' Yelled Rin frantically.

'Nothing. Just bored.'

'Oh.'

'Sing for us SeeU!' Said Luka, eagerly wanting to hear.

'Okay... but I really only know one song. I haven't had time to really release any of my own...'

'Yeah! Sure! Just sing it!'

'It's by 2AM... they're a K-pop group.' SeeU was pretty nervous. 'The only people I've sung for before was Kim...'

'She's your voice provider, right?' Miku jumped, 'Mine's Fujita!'

'And the Author hasn't bothered to find out mine yet,' Said Luka.

SeeU pulled out a phone very similiar to Miku's. 'I have the off-vocal version here.' She tapped on her screen and did some weird stuff to the volume level, before setting it down on the table and taking in a deep breath.

Everyone somehow fell silent. Don't ask me how. I have no idea how that's possible.

A small beat rang out from the phone and SeeU looked around nervously before singing a few notes.

'Eoryeodo apeun geon ttok gata. Sesangeul jal moreundago apeungeol moreujin anha.'

She felt everyone's eyes on her and quickly snatched up the phone. Turning it off, she said 'Sorry if that was bad... it's not the best song suited for me...'

'That was Never Let You Go, right?' Asked Gumi.

'Uh. Yeah.'

'I LOVE K-POP! CAN YOU SING THE BOYS BY GIRL'S GENERATION FOR ME?'

'Uh... maybe later.'

Teto suddenly got up. Racing up to SeeU with her notepad, she handed her it. 'I made you a song to sing!'

'Wow. Um... that was quick.' SeeU was pretty surprised. What was Teto on? If it only gave her supersonic writing it wasn't worth it.

'It's called I=Fantasy! IT GOES FOR 3 WHOLE MINUTES!'

'That's the normal length for a song, Teto.'

'Oh. Mine are all really short.'

'Oh. Okay. I'll use this as my Demo song, okay? I wonder when they'll let my software out...'

'In a few months!' Laughed Meiko hysterically. 'It's ALWAYS A FEW MONTHS! Even for THE GAME.'

The room was suddenly filled with crying and Vocaloid yelling 'I LOST.'

'What's the game?' Asked Luka, quite disturbed with her friends being reduced to idiots.

'I'll explain later.' Said Rin.

SeeU buried her face in her hands. This was going to be a loooong night.


End file.
